


Until the end

by Saku015



Series: Aomomo Month 2014 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Forehead Kisses, Hair Brushing, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hugs, M/M, Men Crying, One-Sided Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Momoi will stay beside her best friend until the very end.





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Hero.

Satsuki knew that it was about to happen sooner or later – she only hoped the latter. However when she saw that Seirin will be their opponent, she knew that it would not turn out well.

Deep in her heart, she was happy because of her best friend did not show up. He had a really good reason not to. The symptoms were not as bad as they were while they were in Teiko and they met on a daily basis, but it still happened from time to time.

Nevertheless, their coach ordered her to bring Aomine to the stadium, so she did not have any other choice. She could see the signs as soon as Aomine caught a glimpse of Kuroko. His breath became ragged and he tried to breath in through his nose. However, being the basketball lover he was, Satsuki knew that he would not give in until the match would be won.

It happened just like she suspected. The match was won by Touou, however, Aomine disappeared before the lining up. As she went to find him, she still heard Kousuke’s swearing how big of an asshole he was. Momoi only rolled her eyes. She wished that being an asshole would be the only reason for Dai-chan to go away.

She found him in Touou’s locker room. He was sitting on the ground in front of the lockers. He clenched his chest with his body shaking violently as cherry blossoms left his mouth – the flowers which were falling from the sky the first time they met Tetsu-kun.

After it was over, Momoi knelt down beside him. She touched his shoulder lightly to which Aomine looked up at her. His eyes were full of the tears of anger. Satsuki knew that was the thing he hated the most – the fact that he could not do anything against ’that fucking sickness’ as he called it. Satsuki brushed some damp locks out of his forehead and felt how hot it was.

”Sorry, Satsuki!” She heard the quite murmur she always did after those attacks. Her being the only one knowing about Aomines’ sickness meant she had to put up with it all alone and Aomine felt beyond guilty because of that. Satsuki deserved a happy life, not being stuck with a pathetic freak like him.

”Stupid Dai-chan!” Satsuki said, patting his hair gently. ”Come on, you have a fever. We have to go home as soon as possible.”

 

Within thirty minutes, Aomine was lying in Satsuki’s bed under warm covers while his best friend was in the bathroom to bring him some pills which would help with the fever. He did not felt that bad for a long time, so he almost forgot how unbearable a face to face meeting really was.

”Here!” He heard Satsuki’s voice as the girl gently pulled him up and put the pills into his hand. Aomine swallowed them with the water which was on the nightstand, then when Satsuki turned towards the door to walk out, he grabbed her wrist. ”Pull over, Dai-chan!” She said when she understood what her friend wanted her to do.

She climbed under the covers as well and hugged the larger boy to her body as she felt the other snuggling to her side. Aomine hid his face into the crook of her neck and Momoi felt as small drops made her T-shirt wet. She tightened her hug as she rubbed his back in a soothing way.

”Sorry… I am so sorry!” Aomine choked out through loud sobs. He knew he was selfish, but he was one hundred percent sure that he would not be able to survive without Satsuki and not only because he needed proper caretaking after the attacks.

”It is okay, Dai-chan!” Satsuki cooed, kissing his forehead. ”Everything will be okay!”

Both of them knew that it was a lie. They looked the sickness up and in Aomines’ case, the worst ending was inevitable. They had broken up with Tetsu for a reason and there was no way they would ever get back together in that life.

If he wanted to be totally honest with himself, Aomine did not want to care anymore. He did not want to care about how his heart skipped a beat whenever someone spoke about Kuroko, moreover if he saw him. However, he was not capable of persuading his feelings to work in the same way, which meant the illness stayed with him and he could not run away from the consequences of that fucking sickness.

His one and only regret was what that fucked up situation did with Satsuki. She stood beside him from the start and he knew that she would not leave his side until the end. When he was younger, he read lots of stories about heroes who came to save others who were suffering – he never believed one word of course. However as he felt those gentle lips touching his forehead once more, he was more than grateful for having his own personal hero.


End file.
